Total Opposites
by jesussavedmylife
Summary: Harry likes Hermione, Hermione likes Harry, Ron likes Hermione, Hermione likes Draco, Seamus likes Hermione, Hermione likes Seamus. This is just another summary that I stink at, so please read the story, I promise you it's much better!
1. The Library Incident

Chapter 1

The Library Incident

It was a sunny day at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione was in the library studying for about every subject she had, as usual, Harry and Ron were at Gryffindor quidditch practice, and one particular Slytherin was hatching a plan.

Suddenly, Hermione looked up from her uninterrupted reading with a face full of alarm. She had heard a deep male voice yelling at someone. It's probably Malfoy in one of his 'I'm a spoiled brat so I always get my way' scenarios", Hermione thought as she rolled her eyes. Her suspicions became reality when she turned the corner of the nearest bookshelf and saw Draco Malfoy screaming at the librarian with terms that should not be repeated in a story.

Hermione briskly strode up behind Malfoy with her arms folded, giving Malfoy a clear as day look that said, Don't be such a stupid git." Right at that instant, with the librarian glaring at Malfoy, he spun around, looking at a face that was sporting the most evil look that he had ever seen Hermione Granger give anyone. "What are you staring at, you filthy little mudblood?" Draco said with a sneer. Hermione, for the past couple of years, has had this remark flung at her innumerable times so she was not affected by this expected blow. She started to yell at Malfoy with a voice of disgust. How dare you even think to yell at a professor like that? Especially in the library! Do you even know what you're doing?" she exclaimed. "Do you?" Draco said with a sly smile on his lips.

Hermione's stomach did a small flip flop then a feeling dropped into the pit of her gut. Oh my, Madam Pince, I am so sorry for yelling in the library, it's just that Malfoy here tends to make me a little vexed sometimes. From what I've observed," Madam Pince replied, Both of you have violated an important school rule- no outdoor voices in the library. I'm afraid the only thing I can do is to tell Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to sort this mess out. I'll be right back, you two stay put until I get back with your headmasters."

Now look what you've done, you've gone and got us in trouble," Hermione grumbled when Madam Pince was finally gone. Me? Get us in trouble? Whatever. If you hadn't butted into our conversation…" Draco was interrupted by Hermione saying, Excuse me, but I think it was more like a yelling match." Yelling match, smelling smatch," Draco said with a sneer. You were still butting in." Hermione added, By the way, why were you yelling at her?" Draco realized that he had to tell her the truth. I…" Alright you two," Professor McGonagall said out of nowhere. My office. Now." They turned and saw her by the door beckoning that they walk out. They trudged to the door and headed up the stairs to her office. Once there and seated, McGonagall started to talk but was rudely interrupted by Malfoy. Where is Professor Snape?" First of all, I'm taking away 50 points from Slytherin for interrupting a teacher, second, Professor Snape won't be joining us. It seems that he was busy talking to Mr. Goyle about his potions project that was due last Friday." Malfoy swore under his breath. Hermione hissed in his ear, Keep your stupid mouth shut." What Professor McGonagall said next mad both Hermione and Draco's mouths drop in amazement. Mr. Malfoy, you will be joining Miss Granger in detention." W-what?" W-where?" Draco sputtered. You will meet her at the Owlery." Why are we meeting there?" Draco said with disgust. You are going to pick up owl droppings, with absolutely NO magic." Both voices protested at once. I'm not working with that slimey mudblood." I'm not working with that arrogant, self-centered jerk." Professor McGonagall silenced them and said, Both of you will attend detention as instructed, and you will work together." Both of the students squirmed at the last word spoken by Professor McGonagall.


	2. The Owlery

Chapter 2

The Owlery

You have to do _what _with _who_? Ron said disgustedly in the Gryffindor common room. What is Professor McGonagall even thinking? It's a recipe for disaster." Harry remarked from across the room. I don't know. At least Malfoy will be around his type," Hermione said with a smiling face. Both boys laughed at this comment, knowing that Malfoy was a deep down dirty, evil, repulsive being. Just like the dung that Hermione was about to pick up manually, not magically. I better go, wish me luck." You're going to need more than luck," Ron muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile, Hermione was walking up to the owl post and with every step, more and more dread was entering her body. For some reason, she, in a way, was happy about the fact of serving a detention. Shut up Hermione. You're going mad." This was definitely going on her permanent record, she thought as she got closer to the tower holding the majestic owls. She looked up and realized she was at the door. She felt weak as she opened the door slowly and peeked into it. There he was, looking out at the stars. He almost looked, well, _innocent._ Hermione snapped back into reality and thought Draco Malfoy…innocent…stop…Stop…STOP!

Let's get this over with," Hermione said annoyingly. The mudblood has finally arrived," Draco said as he turned around. Yeah, let's get this over with," he finally replied. Hermione tossed Malfoy a trash bag and said Let's get to work." They were working in complete silence wondering what the other was thinking about. They worked for about an hour, until the stench had traveled to their clothes and stuck there. Hermione thought she had heard a scream and it also sounded like something had made a tree crack outside and as she ran to look out the humongous window, she slipped on some of the droppings and fell face first in a huge pile. She lifted herself out of the heap very slowly while Draco was laughing his face off and looked as though he was going to die from laughter. Shut up Malfoy," Hermione said as she used her now brown gloves to wipe off dung from her face. Now you really are a mudblood," Malfoy remarked with a grin. Hermione picked up a pile of dung, walked up to Malfoy, and spread it all over his face. She smiled at her wit. Now you are finally reunited with your kind," Hermione said with a smirk. What am I doing smiling at Draco Malfoy? What is my problem?" I kind of have to say that after all these years, I deserved that." You think, Malfoy? Years of torture from you, I think that was the highlight of my sixth year," Hermione remarked. I think that this was the highlight of mine," Draco replied.


	3. The Scream and the Crack

Chapter 3

The Scream and the Crack

Harry Potter and Cho Chang were taking a walk talking about none other than how the detention was going. I wonder how Draco and Hermione are getting along," Cho said after several moments of silence. Cho," Harry sighed, How many times do I have to tell you, please call him Malfoy. You make him sound like he's our friend." I'm sorry Harry. I just consider him as a human being, not an animal." I suppose they're probably fighting their hearts out by now," Harry added as he looked nervously at the huge window of the Owlery. I don't think that's the case, Harry," Cho said. Let's sit down," she said quietly. What do you mean? Being mean to each other is the only thing they know how to do," Harry said, confused. Harry, look between the lines, they don't _completely_ hate each other," Cho said with an obvious tone in her voice. WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Harry said with a roar. I'm saying that I think…" You think what?" Harry said. I think that Draco and Hermione like each other," Cho said softly. WHAT! Are you kidding me? What are you even thinking?" I'm thinking logically, Harry. Can't you see that they can get on each others bad sides. It takes a lot to get Hermione and Draco angry, but when they say mean things to one another, they can make each other want to kill each other just like that, not literally, of course." Blimey, Cho. I can't believe I'm hearing this, especially from you. My girlfriend is saying that my best friend has a crush on my enemy. A crush on that selfish, horrible, low down, no good…" Harry, stop slamming on Draco like that. He doesn't deserve it." CHO! Stop it! Am I hearing you say that you think Malfoy isn't bad, that's he's okay? Are you saying that I should just forget everything that Malfoy has done to me and to Voldemort the past six years and to suddenly be his friend?"

I'm just saying that you should treat him normally. Do you really want to ruin your reputation more by stooping down to his level?" Cho said with tears running down her face. Earlier, Harry might have given in to this emotion but anger clouded his latest feelings for Cho and he acted spontaneously. If you support Malfoy, you don't support me. If you are Malfoy's friend, then you are my enemy," Harry said through clenched teeth. Harry! No!" Harry whipped out his wand and aimed it straight at Cho. Please, Harry," Cho said weakly. Don't do this to me. I love you." I hate you, Cho. I never realized that you decided to take sides with the enemy." At that moment Harry shouted, _Expelliarmus!_" Cho flew back, her body hit a huge tree and with a sickening thud, she crumpled to the ground, whimpering. Harry turned around and took one look back at her, he saw her black hair shimmering in the moonlight and then he walked back into the castle.


	4. The Aftermath

Chapter 4

The Aftermath

After finishing the grueling job of cleaning the owlery, accompanied by some laughs, they walked back to their common rooms. They immediately acted like nothing that great had happened, while deep inside they were kind of glad that they had the chance to spend time with each other.

Draco came up to the Slytherin common room and muttered the password, _slickensticks". _He walked into the room and flopped down onto the leather couch in front of the warm, comforting fireplace. Immediately, as predicted, Pansy Parkinson came over and sat next to Draco. Oh my, Draco. You will never guess what Crabbe and Goyle did to Ron… What's wrong?" Pansy said suddenly, noticing that Draco was acting differently. Nothing, I'm fine," He didn't hear another word that Pansy was saying because he was lost in a whirlpool of thoughts. _Dang It!_ Draco thought. _I am in so much trouble. I can't believe I was actually enjoying that mudblood's company. If Father ever hears about this I am going to be in so much trouble. The Dark Lord knows that she's only one of the closest friends that Potter has. If he ever knew that she was on the edge of becoming my friend, I would be dead the next day for sure._ He shuddered at the thought. _I need to forget about what happened tonight. I need to forget about Hermione Granger._

Hermione felt so weak and dirty that she just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. But, unexpectedly, when she turned the corner to go to the Gryffindor common room, she saw Ron lifeless on the ground just laying there. RON!" she screamed. Oh Ron, please don't die, please don't die," Hermione kept repeating breathlessly as she cradled his head in her arms. She instinctively put her ear to his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was beating, but it was faint. HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" Hermione screamed. Suddenly, two pairs of footsteps ran around the corner and Seamus and Neville stopped so fast that Neville knocked Seamus to the floor. Good job, Neville," Seamus complained. Hermione, what happened to Ron?" Neville said amazingly. I-I don't know. I just got back from detention…" Wait a minute. THE Hermione Granger got detention? This makes wizarding history." That's not important! I was going back to the common room when I found him here."

Suddenly, Harry ran around the corner shouting, don't touch him!" Why?" Neville said curiously. Breathlessly, Harry replied, He's toxic. Crabbe and Goyle got him with one of those nasty love potions." What did you just say?" Hermione said sternly. Love potion. Crabbe and Goyle had him drink it so that whoever touched him first after the potion was given, the person that touched him will fall in love with the next person that she sees other than the victim of the potion," Harry explained. Oh my word," Hermione said under her breath. She slowly looked at Seamus. That was you," Hermione said slowly. Seamus stepped back a couple of steps. Hermione, can I talk to you down this hallway?" Sure, Seamus," she said as she started to walk down the hall. As she was leaving, she heard Harry tell Neville that he had just left to get Madam Pomfrey when they found Ron.

Suddenly, Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Seamus sharply pulling her into the hallway and pinning her against the wall.

Madam Pomfrey quickly summoned Harry and Neville to the hospital wing because Hermione and Seamus were still '_busy_. Once she had gotten Ron comfortable, she was summoned to another emergency. Oh my, this one's a biggie. I will chat about Mr. Weasley with you two later." And she vanished out of sight. Harry got a sick feeling in his stomach, as he knew the probable place that she was at right now.

Hermione and Seamus, still in the empty corridor, were talking all about their lives outside of Hogwarts and all their deepest secrets and desires. Hermione, you know, ever since Harry and yourself started Dumbledore's Army, you've been more than just a leader, an instructor to listen to, you were the object of my dreams, my hopes, and my life. I really like you," Seamus said. I can tell by the way we were snogging earlier," Hermione said with a smirk. Want to do it again?" Seamus asked. Okay," Hermione said with a laugh. And then they lost all sense of thought.

Later, Hermione and Seamus walked back to the common room. _Beginstantis,"_ mumbled Hermione. They both walked in. Seamus stopped and said Oh my gosh." Hermione couldn't tell what was going on because Seamus' huge figure was blocking the door. She pushed him aside and instantly put her hand up to her mouth. There, on one of the couches, Cho Chang was lying there, seemingly injured badly, by the way the cuts, bruises, and bleeding were in many different places, it seems that she went through a terrible accident. Helping her out was Lavender, Luna, Parvati, Patil, and Ginny. Ginny, what happened to Cho?" Hermione said, still staring. I don't know Hermione," Ginny sighed. I was taking a walk with Dean when I saw Cho all crumpled up against a large tree behind the castle. _Crumpled?_ Hermione thought to herself. _So that means that someone must have used force on her and it wasn't an accident._ Ginny, do you know who Cho was planning on spending the evening with?" Hermione asked, deep in thought. All I know is that Harry told me that they were going to spend the evening together," Ginny replied. _Harry._ Hermione gasped and ran up the stairs to her dorm. Ginny, suddenly realizing what Hermione's conclusion must have been, she took off up the spiral staircase, racing after Hermione. Madam Pomfrey arrived just after Ginny left.


	5. The Terrible Truth, On Both Sides

Chapter 5

The Terrible Truth, On Both Sides

Hermione!" Ginny called after her. Wait up!" When Ginny climbed the last step and worriedly peered into the dorm, she found Hermione sobbing hysterically into her pillow. It was Harry," Hermione said hoarsely. It was Harry," she whispered again, confirming it into reality. I can't believe it," Hermione said, shaking her head. I know, Hermione. It's just so shocking that Harry would do something like that. I mean, I can understand if Harry was violent to Malfoy, but being hurtful to his own girlfriend…"

Many thoughts swam through Harry's head as he sat next to Ron in the hospital wing, who was still knocked out from the misleading potion. His thoughts took him back to the scene where Ron fell.

_We were walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room after we had caught up with each other talking and laughing, when our smiles were immediately replaced with frowns as we approached the two identical smirks on two Slytherin boys. Crabbe and Goyle. What's that you've got on your face, Potter? It looks kind of pink and it's near your mouth too. Ooohhh, Potty was furiously snogging with his precious girlfriend." We broke up Crabbe," I replied, clenching my fists together. Oh really…" Crabbe was about to make another remark. I wasn't paying attention however, because I had just figured out that Crabbe was just there to be a distraction so I wouldn't be able to see what Goyle was about to do. NO! RON! I yelled a moment to late. Ron had already drunk the liquid that Goyle had given him. How stupid, I thought to myself. Why in the world would Ron be such an idiot to accept a drink from a Slytherin and expect it to be pumpkin juice. Suddenly, as if in slow motion, I saw Ron fall backward and hit the ground, hard. I ran and slid down next to him. Ron! I said with tears running down my face. I looked up with fury and asked, Goyle, what did Ron just drink?" Goyle replied with a sly grin, your friend just drank a love potion. I convinced him that if he drank it he would become attractive to anyone he really liked. And he believed it! Can you even imagine?" NO, I can't," I muttered under my breath. They took off before I could grab hold of them with my quidditch trained hands. I ran off in the other direction, yelling for Madam Pince to come quickly._ Wow, I wonder who Ron wanted to look good to," Harry accidentally said out loud.

His mind drifted over to Cho. I can't believe I did something like that to Cho. She deserved what she got, though; she was taking Malfoy's side. Suddenly, his thoughts shifted to the detention. Hermione and Malfoy. I wonder how that went and I wonder how the whole love potion situation came about." Harry thought. Slowly, Harry got up out of the hard hospital chair walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Wouldn't you like to know," Ron said weakly after Harry left, smiling to himself.

Harry ran into the common room, almost knocking Ginny off her feet. Ginny," Harry said breathlessly. Have you seen Hermione?" Um, yeah Harry, I have but I don't think she wants to see you." What? Why?" Harry said with confusion. Harry, just trust me on this one, okay? She really doesn't need you to talk to her right now." Ginny said pleadingly, her eyes brimming with tears. She turned away quickly and ran out of the common room, almost tripping over Dean Thomas. Ginny!" Harry called out after her. Dean gave him a mean look and ran out after the crying girl.

Harry combed his fingers through his hair. Why was everyone treating him like dirt? Suddenly, brown hair caught the corner of his eye and he turned quickly to find himself looking at a distraught girl. Hermione," Harry whispered. He walked slowly to her with his hands in his pockets. What's wrong?" he said as he looked into her eyes. She gave him a heartbreaking look, turned around and ran back up the stairs. _Great, she's not talking to me."_

Harry thought.

After a couple of days in the hospital wing, Cho and Ron finally felt up to the challenge of returning to their common rooms. Ron entered and everyone suddenly crowded around him like a swarm of bees. Oh my gosh, Ron! Are you okay?" That type of thing. Yeah, everyone, I'm fine. Just a little bit tired, that's all."

Hey Ron," Ginny said as she pushed herself through the crowd. Hey, Gin." Ron said as he smiled at his little sister. Can I talk to you alone?" Ginny asked with a worried look in her face. Sure, Ginny," Ron replied. What's going on?" Harry's what's going on," Ginny said through clenched teeth. Harry? What's wrong with Harry?" Ron said. We aren't talking to him right now," Ginny said. Why? Harry's cool. He would never do any…" Ron faltered when he saw how serious his little sister's face was. Alright, Gin," he sighed. What did Harry do?" I'll tell you what he did, he hurt Cho, Ron," Ginny said angrily. Harry, hurt Cho? Yeah right," Ron said in disbelief. I'm telling the truth, and he hurt her really bad, she just got out of the hospital wing." You mean _physically?_ I thought you meant emotionally." After a few moments of silence, Ron whispered, Oh my gosh Ginny, this is bad." You think?" she said her arms crossed. No, Ginny. I mean REALLY bad." Why?" Ginny asked. Because I know why Harry hurt her," Ron replied, looking as if he had seen a ghost.


	6. Review please!

Please read and review!


End file.
